


Changing Lights

by allthetrauma



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrauma/pseuds/allthetrauma
Summary: Are you bailing out, out of the plans we've already made? It won't bother me now, and you know I'll be okay.





	Changing Lights

Jaime woke up with Cersei’s hand between his and, for a moment, everything was perfect in the world. The early morning sun shone on his sister’s golden mane, and her face showed a relaxed smile that she rarely wore when she was awake. _She’s only truly at peace when she’s asleep,_ he told himself. The thought tarnished his mood. So many times he had wished he could take her somewhere far away, somewhere where nobody knew them and where they could live without being judged. He had promised that thousands of times during their childhood and part of their teenage years, and Cersei had always smiled a genuine smile, filled with hope. That smile became rarer and rarer as the years passed. In the last months, their conversations were no longer filled with hope, and all they seemed to do was argue. Everything seemed to be against them, and it was becoming harder to fight it. _At least we have the apartment, a place for us_ , but they would be done with college in a few months, their paths would inevitably diverge, and the excuses to live together would come to an end.

Lost in thought, he hadn’t realized Cersei was awake until their gaze met, green eyes looking at their exact reflection. The relaxed expression she had had while dreaming was gone and, even though she didn’t look angry, at least not yet, there was a tension in her body he wished he could kiss away. She rose, stretching like a cat, before he could act on that idea. “What time is it?” she asked, stifling a yawn. She reached for her smartphone before he could even comprehend the question.

“9 am? Jaime, fuck, Melara will be here in 20 minutes. You should’ve woken me up!”

“Relax, dear sister,” he smirked, trying to calm her down, but her rage was already as awake as she was.

“Relax? She’s coming over in a few minutes! What would it look like if she found us in bed together?” Before Jaime could stop her, she rose from the bed and started to braid her hair in the mirror, her movements quick and calculated.

“She’s seen us sleep together hundreds of times.”

“When we were kids! Don’t be a fool, Jaime, it’s not the same and you know it.” His sister’s voice became colder, almost sending a shiver down his spine. In the past he would have been able to calm her down with some well-placed kisses, but lately Cersei had been like a caged animal, and he didn’t know how to placate her anymore. _If only I could buy us more time_ , but time wouldn’t stop, not even for them. He understood his twin’s frustration, but he couldn’t help but think that everything would be easier if she simply complained a little less and tried a little harder.

“You could just tell her. She’s known us for years, I bet she wouldn’t be surprised,” he said, only half joking. If looks could kill, the last thing he would’ve seen before dying would’ve been his sister’s eyes shining with rage.

“Don’t joke about that. No one can know, ever.” He couldn´t help but sigh. “I´m serious, Jaime, it’s not funny.”

“I know, I know,” he said, conciliatory, and hugged her from behind. He expected her to fight, but she relaxed in his arms. _Maybe she’s as tired of this as I am_ , “but we can’t go on like this.”

“And what do you want us to do, Jaime?” she tensed again, the short moment in which she had allowed herself to be vulnerable gone as quick as it had come. “There’s no easy way out, not for this.”

They’d had the same conversation a million times before, always to no end, but Jaime wasn’t one to give up. He had come up with hundreds of ideas, but Cersei had paid them no mind. That’s why when he said “I could get a fake girlfriend”, his sister only raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I could get a fake girlfriend too, and we can all go on double dates and braid each other’s hair” she laughed it off, but Jaime didn’t think it was such a bad plan.

“Come on, Cersei, think about it. If I have a girlfriend no one would ever think you and I are together.”

“Any candidate in mind?” He knew she was just humoring him, but the more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed to get.

“Brienne.” He didn’t even hesitate. She had been his best friend since high school, and if someone were to agree to such a crazy plan, it’d be her.

“Brienne?” Cersei didn’t seem to find it funny anymore. “She’s had a crush on you for years. Oh, she would like to be your girlfriend all right, but I am not so sure about the fake part. And what would you even tell her?”

 _Are you jealous_ , he wanted to ask, but he knew better than that. “Come on, let me at least try. The worst thing that could happen is that she says no.”

Cersei had more to say, but before she could open her mouth, the doorbell rang, promptly followed by the tinkle of Melara’s keys. Quick as lighting, his sister tried to push him out of the room, but he stood still until she said, her voice filled with repressed rage, “Fine, try whatever you want. You better think of a good reason though, because she will never say yes unless you give her an explanation.”

Only then did he allow himself to be kicked out of her room, a huge smirk on his face. Even if Cersei had only agreed because of the circumstances, he took it as a victory. At least now he was allowed to do something instead of waiting quietly for the end to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of an introduction to present the conflict, but rest assured that there's tons of Brienne in the chapters to come! I'm trying to stay true to the characters, and it's way more difficult than I thought it'd be, I just wanna move the story forward to the point that will make me happy :( Anyway, your support means a lot, and any comment/kudos will be deeply appreciated.


End file.
